


Once in a Lifetime

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Background Het, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic; It's Clark's 30th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics

“So, Smallville, what do you want for your birthday?”

Clark stopped typing his article at the sound and turned his attention to his partner, who was leaning against his desk, with an expectant look on her face.

“As I’ve told you a hundred times before, Lois, you don’t have to get me anything,” Clark replied.

“That’s what _everyone_ says,” Lois countered.

“But I mean it,” Clark insisted.

“Which is the frustrating part,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Come on, Clark … you’re turning 30. That’s a milestone and it only happens once in a lifetime!”

“Trust me, I know,” he said dryly. His birthday was a week away and to be honest, the idea that he was going to turn 30 really hadn’t hit him yet. It was strange though, to think that he wasn’t going to be in his twenties anymore. A little disconcerting even.

“What does that husband of yours got planned?” Lois asked, snapping him back to reality.

Grinning, as he always did whenever Ollie was mentioned, Clark responded, “I have no idea. Oliver has been really secretive. If he’s doing something, I can’t figure it out.”

“Well, on _his_ 30th birthday, you did propose,” Lois pointed out. “It’s going to take a lot to top that.”

“He doesn’t _have_ to,” Clark argued. “I mean, I don’t need a big celebration or fancy gifts …”

“Clark,” Lois interrupted, her tone gentle. “We _know_ that you don’t expect or want anything. Did you ever think that maybe we _like_ and _want_ to do this kind of stuff for you?”

A blush formed at his cheeks. “Yeah, I get that,” he said finally.

“You’re a good guy,” Lois continued, “And you’re a good friend. Just the way you always want to celebrate anything that happens to us, we want to celebrate your special day.”

“Lois Lane, who knew you had this sappy side to you,” he bantered.

“Tell anyone and there’s no place you can hide,” Lois shot back.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. Before he could continue, Lois’s cell phone went off. She smiled apologetically and answered it. He watched quietly as she spoke for a few minutes and hung up.

“All right, looks like we have a lead,” Lois declared. “Time to get a move on. I guess I’ll have to ask you about your birthday gift later.”

“You do that,” he said, smiling. Standing up, he followed her out, a bit grateful for the small reprieve he had gotten from her interrogation.

The rest of the day was quite hectic, the lead proving to be good, but it had also put the two of them in danger. Fortunately, he was able to switch into ‘Superman’ and save them. Lois already knew about his alter ego, after he finally trusted her enough to tell her a couple of years ago, and the crooks didn’t see him do anything suspicious as Clark Kent. They got a front-page story out of it all too, so it was a successful day.

However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t relieved to go home. Clark smiled as he entered the Clock Tower. When he walked into the main room, his smile widened, seeing his husband sitting behind his desk, eyes locked on the computer in front of him.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Oliver looked up, meeting his husband’s green eyes, his lips curving into a smile at the sight.

“Hey there,” Oliver greeted him. “When did you get home?”

“Just now,” Clark answered, closing the distance between them. Pulling Oliver into his arms, he said, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Nope, I was sending a couple of e-mails,” Oliver assured him, letting his hands rest at Clark’s waist. “Nothing important.” Leaning forward, he captured Clark’s lips in a kiss, Clark responding instantly.

Pulling away only when air became a necessity, Oliver entwined his fingers with Clark’s. “How was your day?” he asked, as they walked toward the couch.

“Not bad,” Clark said, taking a seat, and launched into a story about Lois and the adventure they had.

“Wow,” Oliver said, when he was finished. “So you saved the day and got the story. Just another day for Superman.”

Clark chuckled. “I guess so. How was your day?”

“Not half as exciting as yours,” Oliver said, sighing dramatically. “Just had a couple of conference calls and dealt with a whole bunch of contracts.”

“Poor baby,” Clark said, mock sympathetically.

“It’s tough but I manage,” Oliver said, the twinkle in his eyes the only thing giving him away. “Fortunately, you’re back to keep me entertained.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Clark joked.

“One of the many reasons,” Oliver laughed, before he kissed him again. This time, there was no stopping, and they found their way to the bedroom, where no words were spoken for quite a few hours.

Eventually, they did get hungry and since neither of them were in the mood to cook, they ordered out for Chinese.

“So,” Oliver said, biting into a spring roll. “One week till your birthday.”

“Why does everyone want to talk about my birthday?” Clark complained, pouting.

“It’s an important day to us,” Oliver said honestly.

Clark couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity in his voice. “You know, it’s not even my _real_ birthday, right? It’s just a day my parents chose for the adoption papers.”

“Yes, well, either way, since we don’t know the exact date on which you were born, we will celebrate on the one that your parents gave you,” Oliver replied. “Besides, this isn’t just _any_ birthday … you’re turning 30. That’s a milestone …”

“That only happens once,” Clark finished. “Yes, I know. You sound just like Lois.”

“Heaven help me,” Oliver said, raising an eyebrow. “I also believe I sound like one Clark Kent about 6 years ago when _I_ was turning 30.”

“That’s Clark Kent- _Queen_ , thank you very much” Clark teased.

Oliver’s smile widened and he took Clark’s hand in his own. “Yes,” he said, sounding rather smug, “It is.”

“I don’t want you doing anything extravagant,” Clark said softly.

“So you can make huge plans on my birthday and I can’t for yours?” Oliver countered. “I’m sensing a double standard here, Boyscout.”

Clark flushed. “Well … I just don’t want you to go through too much trouble or anything …”

“But it’s something I’m happy to do,” Oliver insisted. “It’s no trouble at all, when it’s for you.”

Seeing the stubbornness written all over his lover’s expression, Clark conceded. “All right, I give in. Do whatever you want.”

“I promise I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable,” Oliver vowed.

“I know,” Clark replied immediately. “I trust you; I always have. I’m sure I’ll love whatever you’re doing.”

Ollie beamed. “That’s what I like to hear.” Clark just smiled back, turning his attention to his food once more.

The rest of the week went smoothly … well, as smoothly as it could get with his life. Two days before his birthday, Oliver suddenly decided they were going out to dinner.

Since Oliver said it was a formal dinner, Clark dressed up for the occasion. He had gotten a lot more comfortable in fancy restaurants since they first started dating, but at times, he still felt out of place.

Much to his surprise, when they went to the restaurant and were showed their table, there was someone already waiting there. Someone he knew all too well.

“Mom?”

Martha Kent stood up and beamed. “Hi sweetie.”

Clark’s face lit up and he pulled his mom into a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said happily. “I wasn’t expecting you at all.”

“Well, I can’t make it to your actual birthday celebration,” Martha explained. “Unfortunately, the Senate is in session. But Ollie made it possible for me to see you earlier.”

Clark eyed Oliver, who was watching them with a warm smile on his face. “Thank you,” he told his husband. Every time he thought the other man couldn’t surprise him anymore, he did.

“No need to thank me, but you’re welcome,” Oliver replied.

They all sat down to eat, the waiter coming over to take their drinks. In the meantime, they glanced over the menu, deciding on appetizers and the main course, while chatting idly and catching up with each other’s lives.

By the time their drinks arrived, they had decided on what they wanted and were able to order. Once the waiter left, something that Clark’s mom had said came to the forefront of his mind.

“Mom,” he said suddenly. “You said you couldn’t be there for my birthday celebration. Does this mean Oliver told you what he’s doing?”

She smiled mysteriously. “Yes, he did, but I’m not telling you.”

Oliver smirked, taking a sip of his wine. “Thank you, Martha.”

“Aww, Mom,” he said, his expression bordering on pouting.

“That didn’t work when you were five and wanted the extra piece of pie and it’s not going to work now,” Martha said playfully.

“Darn,” Clark responded, causing them all to laugh.

“I don’t know how you resist,” Oliver chimed in. “I never can.”

“It takes a lot of practice,” Martha informed him. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

“Yet,” Oliver said, eyeing Clark. “For some reason, I’m okay with not being able to resist.”

Martha chuckled, and Clark blushed. The conversation was halted when their appetizers showed up.

From then on, they just continued to talk about their lives. It was nice and relaxing. He hadn’t seen his mother in a couple of months, since his life had become so busy, and he was very grateful that Ollie made it possible for her to be there.

It turned out that his mother was staying with them, at least until the following afternoon, when she had to take off.

“Oliver picked me up from the airport this afternoon,” Martha explained, upon seeing Clark’s surprise at her lack of luggage.

Turning to Ollie, he said, “Sneaky, sneaky, Mr. Queen.”

“What can I say?” Oliver replied, shrugging, “I’m full of surprises.”

“That you are,” Clark agreed. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

It seemed that the surprises weren’t over for him that night. When they got back to the penthouse, his mother unveiled a pie that she made. Both Martha and Oliver couldn’t hold back their laughter at the sheer delight on Clark’s face. He may be turning 30, but some things wouldn’t change, especially his sheer adoration for his mother’s pie.

The following day, the three of them went out for breakfast. He informed Perry that he was going to be late, and his boss had just brushed it off, telling him to “enjoy himself”. Whatever that meant. Clark was sad to see his mother go, but he was glad to see her at all.

Exchanging hugs with her, he smiled. “Safe trip back.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Have a good birthday.”

“Thanks and I will,” he promised. He watched as she hugged Oliver too, and whispered something in his ear. Clark could’ve used his superhearing but he respected their privacy too much to take advantage.

They waited until she went through security, and once they couldn’t see her anymore, they left. Heading back to the garage, they got into Oliver’s car, but Clark was shocked when he didn’t head toward the exit, instead driving toward the international terminal.

“Oliver, where are we going?” he questioned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Oliver said.

“Yes, I would,” Clark replied. “I have to go to work!”

“Actually, here’s the thing: you’re not going to work,” Oliver stated. “In fact, Perry isn’t even expecting you.”

“Which is why he told me to enjoy myself,” Clark realized.

“Bingo,” came the response.

“But … what about my stuff?” Clark stammered. “I haven’t even packed! I don’t have my passport or anything …”

“I packed for both of us,” Oliver interrupted. “Your luggage is already in the plane and your passport is with me.”

“Wow,” Clark murmured, relaxing into the soft leather seats, unsure of what else to say. Words were failing him at this moment.

“If you’re speechless now, just wait till you see where we’re going,” Oliver proclaimed. He parked in another garage, finding a spot easily. Getting out, he went around to Clark’s side and opened the door for his husband. “Ready?”

Clark looked up, and smiled. “With you, I always have to be, don’t I?”

“You know it,” Oliver said.

They got through security and then headed to the place where private planes were. Clark had no idea how or when Ollie had planned all of this, but he didn’t even try to figure it out. He was just going to enjoy the experience, and not over think it.

Surprisingly, the flight was only a couple of hours, and in Oliver’s private plane, it was quite comfortable, comfortable being an understatement. No matter how many times he had been in this plane, he never got used to the luxury. Ollie insisted it was one of the things he loved about him. Clark took his word for it.

Upon reaching their destination, they exited the plane and were greeted by a man dressed in a suit, who said, “Welcome to Paradise Island. I trust you had a good flight?”

“Yes, we did, thank you,” Oliver replied.

Clark could just gape at them both. “Paradise Island?” He repeated, directing his question to Oliver. “We’re in the _Bahamas_?”

Ollie’s lips curved into a smile. “Surprise.”

“Surprise indeed,” Clark said, dazed. He followed the man in the suit, who escorted them through customs and immigration. They were led to a black limo. Through the short drive, Clark kept his gaze glued to the window, taking in all the beautiful scenery. Ollie smiled to himself, enjoying the look of pure awe on Clark’s face.

The limo stopped, and Clark’s jaw dropped. Their hotel was as beautiful as the island it was on.

“Where are we?” he asked Ollie softly.

“The Royal Towers,” Oliver responded. Yes, that was an appropriate name, Clark decided. Two peach buildings were connected to three other ones by a bridge. The inside was just as spectacular, decorated with exquisite marble flooring and stone carvings. While he took in his surroundings, Ollie checked them in.

“Come on,” Oliver said, gaining his attention once more. “Wait till you see the room.”

“I can’t imagine how much better it can get,” Clark remarked, but followed his husband anyway. When they finally got to their room, which was on the 23rd floor, Clark found out that he was wrong. It could get better and it was. Their “hotel room” was larger than most Metropolis apartments.

Ollie tipped the man who brought their luggage, and then they took a tour. Not only did Ollie splurge on the most expensive hotel in the island, he also managed to get the best room. It was called the “bridge suite”, which was in the bridge that Clark saw connecting the two sets of buildings when he was outside.

There was a large living room with a grand piano and twin entertainment centers that had its own bar, and a dining room capped with a gold chandelier. Large windows gave them an incredible view of the rest of the island. There was not only a huge master bedroom but also a guest room. It was also equipped with a kitchen too. A large balcony surrounded the place.

Not only that, but the suite had its own private staff of 7, who had their own entrances. They were living in the lap of luxury.

“I can’t believe you brought us here,” Clark managed to say. “It’s … amazing.”

“You deserve it, Clark,” Oliver told him sincerely. “You deserve it all and much more.” Clark stared at him, throat tightening at the pure love shining in his husband’s eyes.

Instead of speaking, Clark pulled Oliver into a kiss. “I love you … and not for the insane amount of money you must’ve spent here. It’s the thought behind it … the planning, the care you took. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You were you,” Oliver said, “And you loved me, not for my money, or for my status, but for _me_. How could I not fall in love with you? How could I not want to give you the world?”

“Having you is enough,” Clark said honestly. “And it’s all I have ever needed or wanted.”

Cupping Clark’s face in his hands, Oliver said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clark replied, as their lips met in a sweet kiss. What started out slow and gentle quickly turned passionate, resulting in the two of them stumbling into the bedroom. The bed really was as soft as it looked, but Clark was too focused on his husband to care either way.

Later, once they were showered and freshened up, they left the hotel room to get dinner. The Bahamas were only an hour ahead of Kansas, and Clark was relieved he wouldn’t have to worry about jet lag.

The hotel itself had multiple restaurants and the food was delicious. They took it easy and just relaxed that night. Traveling was exhausting, no matter how short the flight, so they had an early night.

Clark woke up the following morning and was greeted by Oliver, who had breakfast in bed ready for him. Apparently, Ollie gave the chef a list of Clark’s favorites, because it was all there, looking great and tasting even better.

“Happy Birthday,” were the first words Ollie spoke when Clark saw him.

“Thank you,” Clark replied, kissing him quickly. Once they had both eaten, Ollie declared that he had a surprise for him.

“Another one?” Clark asked. “What do you have up your sleeve now?”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Oliver said, as they stepped into the elevator. “Remember how you said a few weeks ago that it was a shame the only time we see the League, Chloe and Lois are under formal situations? That we really can’t hang out anymore?”

“Yes,” Clark said. He recalled that conversation, but that didn’t help at all. “What does that have to relate with my surprise?”

“Everything,” Oliver said simply.

The elevator doors opened and stepping into the lobby, Clark finally got what Oliver meant. Because standing there, chatting amongst themselves, was Chloe with her boyfriend, George Dean, Lois and her fiancé, Bruce Wayne (who also happened to be Batman and was in the League with them), Kara, J’onn, Bart, AC, Victor and Dinah.

All of a sudden, they noticed Clark and together, they chorused, “Happy Birthday!”

Clark couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. He walked toward them and they closed the remaining distance. He hugged all of them.

“How are you guys here?” he asked.

“That husband of yours invited us,” Chloe answered. “He figured that you would like to spend your birthday with your closest friends.” Clark turned back to Oliver, who had made his way to his side.

“Thank you doesn’t seem like enough,” Clark said.

“It’s unnecessary anyway,” Oliver replied immediately. They gazed into each other’s eyes, and for Clark, the whole world could’ve disappeared in that moment and he didn’t think he would’ve noticed.

“All right, you two, stop being sappy. You have plenty of time to do that later!” Unsurprisingly, it was Lois who brought them back to Earth. “You’re supposed to show me around this place!”

They looked at her and she just grinned back at them. “Let’s go!”

Arguing with Lois was futile and they just laughed and went along with her instead. As far as sleeping arrangements went, Lois and Bruce were sharing a suite with Chloe and George while Dinah and Kara were in another suite with J’onn and Victor. Bart and AC were staying in the guest room of Clark and Oliver’s suite.

The group got settled into their rooms and then they all headed out for lunch. Clark was happy that he got to catch up with his friends, especially Chloe, whom he didn’t see often enough for his liking. Ollie spoiled him enough, but the whole group devoting their attention to him was a bit overwhelming. Yet he wasn’t going to complain, because he couldn’t deny that it was a bit fun.

They spent the day at the Cove Beach, because Clark just wanted to spend the day relaxing. For dinner, they all went to dinner at Graycliff Restaurant, which was located at the Graycliff Hotel, a former 18th century mansion turned hotel.

It had a wide selection of food, but the restaurant was known for its wine inventory. The group indulged in both.

Ollie suggested that they all go back to Clark and his suite to “just hang out”, but when they got there, Ollie brought out a cake and there were tons of presents waiting for him.

As Clark looked around as his friends, who were all smiling at him and singing Happy Birthday, and then to his husband, he realized that life really couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
